


Rainy Weather Friend

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Just a bit of silliness really. Aelin walks home in the rain and makes a new friend.





	Rainy Weather Friend

Aelin walked through the streets of Orynth with the hood of her cloak pulled up against the light but steady rain that was falling. She had visited her favourite sweet shop in the city and it had not been raining when she left and Aelin was assured the rain would hold out for a few more hours. She had said as much to Rowan when he expressed his thoughts on the matter. 

He had been right, of course.

Aelin pulled her cloak tighter around her and she cringed thinking about his smug face when she returned to the castle soaking wet. It was while thinking of ways to retaliate against his smugness that Aelin heard a soft squeaking. A soft distressed squeaking. Or rather mewling. 

Following where her ears led her, Aelin ended up in some random alley. And there, caught under the deluge of a drainpipe and surrounded by a deep puddle, was a little kitten. Body flat against the cobblestone the poor thing looked miserable. Tucking her sweets under her arm Aelin approached it talking softly. 

“How’d you get into this mess you tiny thing?” 

Aelin asked as she reached out and pulled the kitten out from under the water. She then gave it a quick rub down with her cloak and sending a soft wave of warmth over it to dry its fur before setting it down. 

“There you are. Now run home to mother.” 

Thinking her duty down Aelin started walking back the way she had come, only to have her fae ears pick up on a soft padding following after her. She turned and the kitten halted. It really was a tiny thing, with splotches of orange, black and grey over its white body. Aelin cocked her head to the side and the kitten followed the action. 

No. 

Aelin did not need a kitten. She had Fleetfoot and Lysandra spent enough time in her ghost leopard form to fill any need she may have felt to acquire a feline companion. Aelin turned and walked a little faster only to hear running, splashing paw steps and a tiny squeak of a meow following her. Stopping again Aelin waited to see what would happen. Soon she was greeted by a little kitten walking over her boots. 

With a sigh Aelin picked the kitten up and tucked it into her cloak and she could feel it purring against her body. 

~~~~~

“Well, you look utterly miserable,” Rowan said smugly. 

“Yes, Buzzard you were right.” Aelin grumbled in reply. 

“Pardon Fireheart? I don’t think I heard you,” Rowan said as he made to grab Aelin as she passed only to have Aelin ducked away from him. 

“Careful, Prince,” Aelin said with a smile, “gloating gets you nowhere. Now, I’m going to change.” 

“Shall I join you?” Rowan asked with a glint in his eye. 

Aelin made a contemplative face before saying, “No I don’t think so.” 

Before Rowan could retort Aelin took off to their chambers at a run, getting the head start she needed to close the door and lock it before Rowan could follow her in. At his firm knocking Aelin only laughed and dropped her box of sweets on the chest at the end of the bed before taking herself and the kitten through to the bathing room. 

After a good soak in the bath Aelin dried herself. The kitten, who she had decided to call Mollie, had played around the bathroom as Aelin bathed. Aelin even used some soap to blow some bubbles for it to chase. The little runt was too cute for its own good. Donning a soft robe Aelin exited the bathing room and slipped the kitten into the deep pocket at her chest. The kitten was tiny enough, or perhaps the pocket big enough, that Mollie disappeared entirely from view. Aelin then grabbed a book from the bookshelf, opened the window a little, and deposited herself on the bed and waited. 

A few minutes later Rowan flew in through the window in his hawk form and landed on the footboard of the bed. 

“Hello pretty bird,”Aelin said and Rowan screeched. “Stay in your hawk form a little longer. I always forget how pretty your feathers are.” 

Rowan let out a huff and ruffled his feathers, but he obliged. 

Aelin’s smile grew. “Turn around for me, you handsome feathered thing.” 

There was definite annoyance in Rowan’s eyes as he again complied with his wife’s wishes. Once he was entirely turned around Aelin eased Mollie silently out of her pocket. At the sight of the bird at the end of the bed the kitten’s eyes grew wide as did Aelin’s smile. 

“Stretch you wings out Rowan. I want to see the colours in them,” Aelin said, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

Aelin watched in delight as Mollie stalked forward as Rowan shifted his wings. Just a few moments longer. Just a few moments is all Aelin needed. Mollie’s tail was twitching and her body wiggling. Just as Rowan went to turn around in question Mollie pounced and Rowan let out a surprised squawk before taking flight and shifting. 

“What the hell Aelin?” Rowan said and his eyes fell upon the kitten on the bed. Aelin couldn’t answer. She was laughing hard on the bed, clutching her stomach with one hand and wiping tears away with the other. 

~~~~~

Within a week Mollie was sleeping with Fleetfoot in her bed and following either the dog or the Queen around. At times she could be found riding on Aelin’s shoulder as she moved about the castle. Although Rowan would never admit it he had taken a liking to the kitten. 

But all his pretence was broken when Aelin and Aedion happened upon him one day, lying on the floor in the library, one of his own feathers tied to a string, playing with Mollie. He laughed and gushed when she made a particularly good jump. But it was the tone of his voice that had Aelin and Aedion frozen in the door way. Aelin had never heard his voice reach such a high octave before as he spoke to Mollie as someone might a baby. When their shock subsided the cousins burst out laughing and in his own shock Rowan had shifted into hawk form and flown from the room, Mollie meowing after him.


End file.
